Anytime At All
by brookieelicious
Summary: A Two-Shot taking place before and after the Ed Sullivan show where basically John and George need a hug. Fluff only. No Slash.
1. Part One: John and Ringo

**Brotherly Moments in NYC**

A/N: a two shot that takes place during the Ed Sullivan tour and yeah. Unrealistically fluffy moments between John and Ringo and then Paul and George. Y E a H.

**Ringo's Words Of Wisdom**

**I read somewhere that John had stage fright and I feel as though Ringo would give good pep talks.**

Ringo sat perched on the armrest of the chair that George was sprawled across. With a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, he hummed a light tune, trying to keep his nerves at bay. Paul was pacing throughout the all too cramped dressing room, a nasty habit that he really had to quit. John was leaning on his legs, eyes closed, whispering something to himself.

'_Might be praying'_ Ringo mused to himself. Everyone was a bit on edge, to say the least. They were just minutes away from potentially the single-handed most important performance in their entire careers. From the moment they landed in New York City, it had been non-stop action. They were nose-deep in press conferences and somehow managed to squeeze a photoshoot in. Not to mention George was still feeling the effects of a nasty cold.

The Ed Sullivan Show was all anyone could talk about for weeks before their arrival. It was highly anticipated by the Beatles and public in general. Pressure was at an all-time high for the young lads from Liverpool. Brian was running back and forth, checking on the lads while managing the entire world, all at once. George grumbled something along the lines of "gotta take a piss" and hopped off the couch, exiting the tightly-packed room.

"I should go with 'im. Don't want a repeat of yesterday" Paul muttered, quickly running after the lead guitarist. George had nearly fallen down a flight of stairs due to a crippling headache yesterday. The youngest was still obviously ailing but was putting on a brave face. Paul, ever the worry-wart, had been on George's tail all day long. John released a deep sigh moments after the younger members had left.

"Ye alright Johnny?" Ringo took a long drag of the cigarette, immediately feeling himself calm.

"What?" John whipped his head up and gasped. "Oh Christ, Ritch. Ye scared the bleedin hell outta me" He laughed nervously, scratching at his neck.

"Sorry, love" Ringo laughed lightly. John often would be plagued with stage-fright before shows. The rhythm guitarist often wore a tough-guy façade that was so convincing, he truly deserved an Oscar. Only his closest of pals could ever see past it. Closest of pals translating to Paul and Paul alone. But hey, Ringo could tell the poor lad was stressed.

"But are ye alright, love?" Ringo piped up after a while.

"Mhmm? Oh yeah just fine Ritchie" John smiled just a bit too widely. Ringo stood up from his perch and smashed the cigarette into the ashtray. He slowly made his way next to his younger friend, placing his hand gently on John's knee.

"It'll all be fine Johnny-boy" Ringo squeezed gently, noticing that John was slightly shaking.

"You really think so Ringo?" John looked up at him with puppy dog eyes that gave Macca's a run for his money.

"Know so!" He moved his hand from John's knee to wrap around his shoulders.

"How can you be so sure? What if I fuck everything up?" John spoke quickly and slightly crazed "What if my playing's shit? What if I forget the words again? Ritch so many people are gonna be watching! I'm gonna screw everything up! It's just a matter of time" John frantically ran his fingers through his hair. Ringo just rubbed his thumb against the frazzled guitar player's shoulder in a circular motion.

"If you miss a note, you miss a note" Ringo stated quietly "These kids are showing up because they want to see their idol sing a couple songs. Most of em are just overly hormonal birds who would pounce on you with a moment's notice" John laughed softly at that "Look Johnny nothing's guarantied but if we go out there and give those kids the show of a lifetime, they won't give a rat's arse about perfection"

Ringo gave John's shoulder one last squeeze before standing up. "Now quit worrying! You're standing to sound like McCartney and Christ's knows we don't need two of em!" John cackled loudly as the two younger Beatles strolled in.

"Oi what're ye saying bout me Ringo?" Paul called.

"Nothing Princess" Ringo replied, batting his eyelashes at the bassist.

"What was that?" Paul challenged good-naturedly.

"Lads! Show time!" Brian shouted from the hallway.

"Oh forget it! Let's go" George dragged Paul by his collar out of the dressing room. Just as Ringo was about to follow, he was tugged backwards. Arms wrapped around his back and John buried his face into the smaller drummer's shoulder.

"Thanks Ritch" John whispered.

Ringo patted his back a few times and smiled "No problem Johnny-boy" John grinned into the drummer's shoulder and then suddenly ran off after his bandmates, howling with excitement.

"Oi that lad's barking mad!" Ringo snatched his drumsticks and chased after his mates.

**Omfg I have a true passion for making John a five-year old OH WELL. So there's a second part to this and basically the focus shifts from Ringo and John to George and Paul so yeah. EVERYONE GETS A BROMANCE :D **


	2. Part Two: George and Paul

**Anytime At All Part 2 **

By the time George was sixteen, he was so completely _done_ with the whole "ye just a kid Harrison" act. And yet here he was at the mature age of 22 and still people are babying him. He's a year and a half younger than Paul and apparently that makes him infantile. He gets a tiny cold and suddenly it's as if the world is coming to an end.

They had just finished the Ed Sullivan performance. Things had gone off without a hitch and the audience was positively wild. George had been feeling pretty crappy since they landed in America which caused him to skip out on some of the events, like sight-seeing in central park.

He pushed his illness aside for the performance but alas, it was back with a vengeance. The gang was so pumped over the show that everyone jammed into the limo and paraded into the nearest club. George wasn't exactly feeling too hot, but he wasn't about to ruin anyone's fun. He took a seat towards the back of the club and rubbed at his temples. He had a killer headache and the deafening music was making it so, so much worse.

McCartney had taken a brief pause from chatting with the birds. He wiped some sweat from his brow and took a swig of water. He wasn't feeling the whole alcohol thing tonight. He shook his head as he saw some brunette practically crawling on John; Cyn would not be happy. Ringo seemed to be having the time of his life as he bopped merrily to the beat, twirling a short red-head.

Something was missing and Paul couldn't put his finger on it. Brian was back at the hotel and Mal was having a smoke outside. John was dealing with spider-girl and Rings was dancing. '_Oh that's right!_' it dawned on him '_Where's Geo?_'

A red flag popped up in the back of Paul's mind. George was sick, everyone knew that, and the fact the youngest was nowhere to be seen put Paul on edge. Paul made his way through the mess of people in an attempt to find his mate. After a few minutes of searching, Paul was starting to get nervous. Just as he was about to run after John to help him, his eyes fell upon the guitarist who was huddled up on a couch, hands covering his ears. Paul frowned sympathetically and quickly strolled over to the younger.

"Geo come on" Paul laid a hand on George's back, frowning deeper as he took notice to George's temperature.

"Hmm?" George was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. His head was pounding and his throat felt like utter shit.

"Come on love" Paul helped him up and guided him out of the club "I'm taking you back to the hotel"

"No Mac I'm fine!" George tried to protest but ended up just mumbling incoherently. Paul informed Mal of his plans and within ten minutes, the two Beatles were climbing into a cab. George slumped against his older friend and fell asleep in seconds. Paul instinctively wrapped his arm around the lanky mass of bones that was Geo Harrison.

The cab ride ended all too soon and Paul reluctantly woke the sleeping Beatle. George barely managed to crawl out of the cab and almost collapsed onto the sidewalk. Paul nearly had to carry him into the lobby. Paul lead his young mate to the elevator and kept a hand firmly on the small of George's back. The short walk from the elevator to the room seemed like a full on triathlon for George but eventually they made it.

George plopped down onto one of the couches, immediately being engulfed by sleep. Paul searched high and low for medicine to no avail. Brian had entered from his bedroom upon hearing the racket Paul was making.

"Back so soon?" The manager smiled.

"Geo's not feeling so great" Paul nudged to the sleeping lump on the couch. Brian frowned and turned back towards his room.

"I have those meds in my luggage, I believe" He called over his shoulder. Moments later, Brian returned with two pills in his hand.

"He needs to take these and he should be alright sooner or later" Brian handed him the pills and said his goodnights and returned to his bedroom.

"Georgie" Paul gently shook the guitarist.

"Mhm? Tired Paulie…" George mumbled.

"I know Geo but you gotta take these" Paul handed him the pills and George lazily threw them into his mouth. Paul pressed a glass of water to the young guitarist's lips and George chugged down all of its contents.

"Come on, love. Let's get you into bed" Paul began to pull George up but he whined loudly. Paul laughed softly and shook his head. "And you swear you're not a baby" He reached down and slid his arms under George and as gently as possible, pulled him into his arms bridal style. George smiled contently and buried his face into the warm shoulder. Paul slowly made his way to the bedroom, making sure to take it one step at a time. Dropping a sick Beatle flat on his arse didn't seem like a great option.

Upon entering the room, Paul slowly lowered George down into the bed and ruffled his hair affectionately. He proceeded to tuck in the younger and adjusted his pillows. Paul grabbed another glass of water and placed it on the bedside table.

"Alright, sleep tight Georgie" Paul ruffled his hair once more and turned to leave. As he turned to leave, a small hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged.

"Staaaaaaaaay" George gave him the puppy dog eyes he learned from Paul himself and stuck out his lip for extra measure.

"Why should I?" Paul teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Cos you_ love_ me" George winked, despite his tiredness.

"Uh-huh sure I do" Paul rolled his big doe eyes as crawled over George and settled himself into the blankets. "Ya big baby" Paul muttered as he kicked off his shoes.

"I'm not a baby" George weakly protested. Paul snuggled up behind George and protectively wrapped his arms around George's waist. The two hadn't slept like this in quite some time. When they were both much younger, they would often end up in Paul's bed during sleepovers, giggling until daybreak.

"Are too" Paul smiled. George fell asleep in seconds and Paul followed shortly after him. Later in the night, John would stumble in the room and smile fondly at the sight. He made a mental note to tease the two big softies in the morning as he left to go sleep in what would've been Paul's bed.

"Oi Ringo!" John called happily "How you fancy a cuddle?"

"In your dreams Lennon!"

**yAY FOR CUDDLY BEATLES. See how unrealistic this is? Idk im super needy when I'm sick so yeah I guess George is too…even if he isn't a fourteen year old girl wHATeVER okay yeah so that's it. reviewwwwww**


End file.
